


非正当继承

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 双性！T'Challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	非正当继承

艾瑞克有一个哥哥。

没有多少人知道这件事，因为他死得很早，而艾瑞克也不屑于谈起自己的哥哥。朱利安是艾瑞克的母亲的第一个孩子，他并不喜欢艾瑞克，反之亦然。他俩从记事开始就在打架，艾瑞克要比他小上五六岁，总是吃亏的那一个；但等艾瑞克长到了一定的岁数，朱利安就很难占上风了。不过他们那时已经不太动手了，他们开始学着用成年人的那一套虚伪的法子来解决问题——微笑、贿赂或者威胁。朱利安接手了恩乔布的一小部分生意，独立的经济来源让他终于挺直了腰杆子，敢更加放肆地戳继弟的脊梁骨了。他显摆似的炫耀着自己的小军火库，对选择继续上学的艾瑞克嗤之以鼻。好在他总算搬了出去——尽管他很讨厌艾瑞克，但他和继父的关系一直不错——否则艾瑞克不敢担保自己不会趁着某个半夜去轰烂他的脑袋。

噢，还有一点，朱利安是个同性恋。艾瑞克并没有“发现”这件事，它只是就这么发生了而已。他人模狗样的哥哥趾高气扬地回了趟家，身后跟着个最多二十来岁的年轻男人。你很少能在这种乌烟瘴气的地方看到这么清秀的人——他甚至没留胡子，眼睛清澈得像两颗水晶球——所以艾瑞克盯着他看了好一会儿。他借口去拿饮料，在冰箱旁边磨蹭，朱利安正背对着他跟父亲吹牛逼，他的小姘头就坐在一旁，好似认真地聆听着朱利安的高见，但艾瑞克知道他什么都没听进去。他掩饰不了自己的局促，状似放松的双腿实际上是僵的，一只手还一直抓着自己的手肘，大半天都没挪过地儿。他过了好些时候才察觉到有人正看着自己，这个眼睛湿润的男人抬起头来寻找，对上了艾瑞克毫不遮掩的、审视的目光。艾瑞克微微沉下了下巴。

艾瑞克很快就知道了，这个男人叫提查拉，奇怪的名字，来自某个他没费心去记的地方。朱利安绘声绘色地描述了提查拉的父亲是如何欠下他的债的，最后不得不献出他的宝贝儿子，希望朱利安能满意。“我不能说我不满意，”朱利安说道，一巴掌拍在提查拉的肩上，后者骤然收紧了身躯，笑容僵硬地任由朱利安揉搓着自己的肩头，“毕竟他年纪正轻，脑子灵光，身手也漂亮，而且……”朱利安意味深长地看了一眼提查拉，后者保持着那个礼节性的微笑，缓缓地眨了眨眼，眼睫毛不住地颤抖着。“总而言之，这是笔不错的交易。你的父亲显然明白你的价值，不是吗？”

这可能是朱利安收下提查拉的主要原因，但绝不是全部的原因。艾瑞克尽可能慢地喝着可乐，在厨房里大大方方地注视着提查拉。后者大多数时候需要把注意力放在朱利安身上，因为朱利安该死地喜欢成为众人的中心，可他有一瞬间向艾瑞克投来了求助的目光。他们没能对视多久，最多只有两秒，提查拉就被朱利安拉了一个趔趄，跌跌撞撞地站了起来。艾瑞克猛地放下了可乐罐。

“我要走了，父亲。”朱利安穿上外套，黏腻地抓着提查拉的手，但他的动作不像在对待一个情人，倒更像是在拉扯自己的宠物。艾瑞克捏扁了易拉罐，朱利安在经过厨房时丢下了一个轻蔑的眼神。

“也再见，无用的弟弟。”朱利安嘟囔道。艾瑞克随手把易拉罐砸了过去，顺便比了个中指，朱利安闪电般地抄住那只罐子，用更大的力气扔了回去。

“滚吧。”艾瑞克懒洋洋地说道，他侧了侧身子，可乐罐“哐”的一声砸在他的身边。他抬起眼睛，与提查拉的目光在空中擦过。他突然叫住了朱利安：“哦对了哥哥。我有点事想跟你说。”

连客厅里的恩乔布都循声望了过来。朱利安不得不停下脚步。他皱起了眉，因为艾瑞克叫自己“哥哥”时准没好事。“请讲，”他眯起眼睛，力图让自己听起来极尽嘲讽，“我亲爱的弟弟。”

“我想到你家去住几天。”艾瑞克说道，满意地看到了朱利安立刻露出的愠色，“只是为了增进感情，哥哥。我们不能一辈子仇视对方，不是吗？”

“你在打什么主意，小混蛋？”朱利安轻声问道，上上下下地打量着艾瑞克，“别想。我俩之间可没什么狗屁感情好增进。”

“朱利安。”恩乔布的声音响了起来。朱利安掐了掐额心，艾瑞克得意地扬起了下巴。他的父亲走了过来，和声劝解道：“艾瑞克好不容易才主动示一次好，朱利安。这可不是什么常有的事。”

“好，好，”朱利安立刻屈服了，他深知跟恩乔布纠缠的结果，“但你不准给我添麻烦。只要你干了半件出格的事，你就给我滚出去。明白吗？”

“当然，我亲爱的哥哥。”艾瑞克心不在焉地敷衍道，“我现在就去收拾行李，只能麻烦你等我一小会儿了。”

朱利安满腹怨气地重新坐了下来。艾瑞克在消失在拐角处之前回头看了一眼，提查拉比刚才更加局促不安地坐在朱利安的身旁，不得不放任朱利安抓着自己的手把玩。艾瑞克的眼神晃了晃。提查拉有一双漂亮得好似艺术家的手。

朱利安总是很忙——这句话的意思是，提查拉也总是很忙，因为他总要带上提查拉。艾瑞克有时会在半夜听到他们回家，都是朱利安在喋喋不休，提查拉很少说话。他说过，但次数不多，艾瑞克全都记得。一次是声音颇轻的“你喝多了”，还有一次是“你的弟弟只是个正在长大的孩子”——不过朱利安立刻劈头盖脸地骂了回去，诸如“他就是个没良心的小恶魔”“他总是装得跟真的一样”之类的，还伴有扭打的声响，艾瑞克的地板在什么东西撞到房间外墙上时震动了一下。

艾瑞克在周五晚上去了朱利安的据点。他在酒吧熙熙攘攘的人群中穿行，熟门熟路地找到了朱利安的脸上。他大方地在沙发尽头坐下，冲着自己的哥哥吞了苍蝇般的表情露出一个巨大的笑容。

“我来找点乐子，哥哥。”艾瑞克歪了歪脑袋，确信自己的一口白牙在四下乱射的彩灯下看起来极为恼人，“可别把你唯一的弟弟赶走，爸爸会不高兴的。”

朱利安的两脚翘在矮几上，一手来回摩挲着提查拉的侧颈，有些好笑地看着艾瑞克：“能把你赶走的人怕是还没出生，混球。但你一定要杵在我眼前吗？我的姑娘们可不在我这儿，她们在外面忙着招揽生意呢。”

“不，我是来喝点好酒的。不会在你的吧台上摆出来的那种。”艾瑞克向前倾了倾身子，目光有意无意地瞟着提查拉，“哦朱利安，别那么小气。”

“你敢再多看他一眼，我就把你的眼镜捏碎了戳进你的眼睛里。”朱利安淡淡地说道，招手让侍者过来给艾瑞克倒酒。

艾瑞克微微睁大眼睛，笑出了声。他举着双手靠到沙发背上：“哇，哇，放松一点，老哥。我可不敢对我的‘嫂子’动手动脚。”他及时地瞥了提查拉一眼，后者仍然保持着刚才的坐姿，低垂着的眼睫毛却颤了颤，“不过恕我直言，这里就这么大点儿地，你也确实找了个小美人，想完全看不到他真的很难。”

“那就拿着你的酒滚。”朱利安斥道，艾瑞克妥协地端着杯子起了身。他的哥哥今晚显然心情不佳，他可不想往枪口上撞。

“晚点见，哥哥，提查拉，”艾瑞克颇为礼貌地低了低头，提查拉条件反射地转向了他，朱利安抬起下巴，本就不友好的眼神变得更加凶狠了。“祝你们有一个愉快的夜晚。”

艾瑞克第一次得以真正接触到提查拉是在几天之后——朱利安大约是在生意上受了挫，从接到电话开始就面色凝重，很快就发展成了面目扭曲的厉声指责。他最终“砰”地合上了电脑，用肩膀夹着手机进了房间，在房门合上时还能听到他愤怒的低吼声。

故意坐在餐桌前写作业的艾瑞克抬起眼睛，提查拉正坐在沙发上看书，似乎对这种事已习以为常。艾瑞克把笔帽盖到笔的尾部，抄起一沓A4纸，唐突地坐到了提查拉的对面。提查拉抬起头，递出一个惊讶而疑惑的眼神。

“我在想，也许你能帮帮我，提查拉。”艾瑞克轻声说道，少年人的声音听起来像跟不上突然蹿高的内里而崩裂了的外皮，总是在尾音处哑下去。

或许是他戴着金边眼镜的模样太像个乖孩子了，提查拉把书放到一旁，向前挪了挪身子，接过了艾瑞克手中的笔，艾瑞克的指腹蹭过了他的皮肤。他瞥了一眼提查拉的手指：“你的手怎么了？”

提查拉翻起手腕看了看，不介意地摇了摇头：“小伤。我在断墙边摔倒了，磕在了碎石上。”

“你有一双漂亮的手。”艾瑞克说道，他的神情十分真挚，让这句话听上去像一句纯粹的赞美。他适时地把指尖移到一段手写的批注上，继续说道：“我的导师让我再多加几个论点，但我认为我已经把她提到的都写到了，无论以哪种方式。也许你愿意读一下这一段？我想听一听来自第三个人的建议。”

“当然。”提查拉说道，他看了一眼艾瑞克，幅度颇小地翘了翘嘴角。艾瑞克的眼神为之晃了晃，他站起身，边走向厨房边问道：“你想吃点什么吗？或者喝点什么？我得来罐可乐，这论文快把我蒸干了。”他本以为提查拉会拒绝，没想到提查拉像被逗笑了似的答道：“好啊，也给我拿罐可乐吧。”

艾瑞克一脚踢上冰箱门，拎着两只易拉罐回到沙发上。他把其中一罐递给提查拉，在提查拉来拿时却没松手。提查拉歪了歪头，似乎在用眼神询问他怎么回事。艾瑞克把另一只易拉罐放到茶几上，冲提查拉露齿一笑：“我帮你打开吧。你的手受伤了。”

“我可——”提查拉的话音还没落地，艾瑞克就已经把开好的可乐递了过来。他闭上嘴，缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，接过了可乐。“谢谢。”他说道。

艾瑞克在沙发上重新坐下。“我感到很抱歉。”他低声说道，从镜片上方看着提查拉。

“什么？”提查拉从艾瑞克的论文上抬起头，旋即了然了，“不，你不必感到抱歉。这是我的家庭理应付出的代价。”

艾瑞克沉默了一会儿，他往前坐了坐，凑近了提查拉。“他待你怎么样？”他轻声问道，“我知道我的哥哥是个混蛋。他对你好吗？他会打你吗？”

提查拉抿起嘴唇，僵硬地别开了视线：“我不觉得我们应该讨论这种问题。”

他翻过一页纸，艾瑞克按住了他的手。“后面没有了，”艾瑞克说道，把那一页纸翻回来，但并没有放开他的手，“所有论证都在这一页上……”

朱利安的房门被大力地推开了，门板在墙上砸出一声巨响。他显然被那个电话气得不轻，一出门却正好撞见自己的继弟握着提查拉的手。提查拉立刻甩开了艾瑞克，朱利安大步走过来，抓着提查拉的领子把他从沙发上提了起来。提查拉踉跄着站起身，被沙发扶手绊了一个趔趄，朱利安颇不耐烦地紧了紧手上的力道，迫使他撞到了自己的身上。

“婊子。”朱利安从牙缝里挤出这个词，五官都因为过于激烈的情绪而扭作一团。艾瑞克猛地站了起来，朱利安抬起头，投向他的目光锋利得好似刀刃：“你最好给我滚出去，艾瑞克。就今晚。我给你半个小时收拾东西。”

艾瑞克滚了出去。他带上了自己的大多数行李，不过他故意落下了几样东西。隔壁房间传来了重物落地的声音，震得艾瑞克开门的手一颤。“我早该知道！”他隐隐约约地听到朱利安的声音，有什么东西撞到了墙上。

艾瑞克不得不等了几天，以防盛怒之下的朱利安不顾恩乔布的情面对自己痛下杀手。他在一个星期五的晚上给朱利安发了条消息：“亲爱的哥哥，很抱歉惹你生气，那不是我的本意。但我不小心把耳机和物理实验报告落在了你家，请允许我过去拿一下。”

他把手机放到桌上，而朱利安的电话几乎在下一秒就打了进来。艾瑞克颇感意外地接起电话，那一头是他的哥哥强忍着怒气的声音：“你就是喜欢在我最忙的时候给我添麻烦，不是吗？艾瑞克·杀千刀的混蛋·斯蒂文斯？我会在家里呆到八点半，你最好在那之前滚过来把你的垃圾清理干净。”

“嘿，冷静点，老哥，”艾瑞克把手机夹到耳朵和肩膀之间，用最快的速度系好鞋带，单脚跳着把另一只脚也塞进鞋里，“我说过了，我很抱歉。”

艾瑞克跳上自己的自行车，风驰电掣地赶去了朱利安的住处。他在快要抵达目的地时放慢了车速，却留意到了一辆未熄火的车，它的车窗玻璃做了处理，外面的人没法看到里面。艾瑞克只思考了一秒钟，就调转了车头，从另一条路绕走了。

他去一条街外的快餐店买了个披萨，绕去他们的后厨顺了一个外送包，才骑着自行车重返朱利安的住处。来给他开门的是提查拉，朱利安显然又被卷入了一次令人不悦的通话之中，但这次他恶狠狠地盯着艾瑞克，确保他没有半点多余的动作，只是拿了落下的东西就走人。艾瑞克在迈过门槛前犹豫了一会儿，最终还是回过了头：“嘿，哥哥。”他赶在朱利安的表情变得更凶恶之前继续说道，“外面有人在盯着你。”

朱利安总算愿意听他讲话了。“什么？”

“我说，外面有人在盯着你。一辆黑色的雪佛兰羚羊，车窗上贴了单向透视膜。”艾瑞克耸了耸肩，“希望你没惹上什么大麻烦。拜拜。”

事实上朱利安确实惹上了一些大麻烦，让恩乔布都有点坐不住了。艾瑞克当时正在打游戏，他全神贯注地瞄着随时可能从掩体后露出头来的敌人，而他的篮球队队友一直在喋喋不休，直到他的语音频道里传来了一阵枪响。所有人都被吓得够呛，艾瑞克几乎把耳机甩了出去：“你他妈在干嘛？”

“我他妈也不知道，兄弟！”他的队友大喊道，声音逐渐地远了，大约是扔下了耳机，“哦操……妈的，哥们，有一帮人在这条街上交火啊！”

这条街。艾瑞克的脑中一痛，这个队友住得离朱利安可近了。他从座位里跳了起来，连游戏都来不及退出，胡乱地套上一件黑衣服，摸出了自己的枪和弹匣。他在一步四级地下楼时给恩乔布打电话：“朱利安有麻烦了！”他没意识到自己喊了出来，“他——”

“我知道，亲爱的，不过我还以为你不关心他呢。”恩乔布要比他冷静得多，“我已经在处理这件事了。不要慌张，好吗？”

“不。”不是他。艾瑞克的太阳穴突突地痛。他挂了电话，飞快地跳上自行车，一路疾驰向朱利安的住处。

所幸现场已经被恩乔布的人控制住了，有不少人认识艾瑞克，默不作声地给他放了行。艾瑞克冲进客厅里，他们正在检查倒在地上的人是否都死了。他三步并作两步地冲向提查拉，后者在被触碰到时发出了一声细弱的哀鸣。艾瑞克慢慢地扶住他的肩膀，尽管他自己的手也在发抖。提查拉的身下有一滩血。

“他还活着。”艾瑞克抓住身旁的人，他死死地盯着他，指节用力得发白，“他还活着。他需要医疗救助，现在，立刻。”

提查拉活了下来。艾瑞克喜欢这个结局。就生活本身而言，这实在是浪漫极了。他的混蛋哥哥被打碎了半个脑袋，身上还有其他数个枪口，但提查拉活了下来。他中的唯一一枪避开了重要脏器，除了让他流了不少血以外并无大碍。不过他们在恩乔布的要求下离开了，提查拉有了养伤的机会，艾瑞克却不得不在路易斯安那州的公寓里发霉。他快闷坏了，可恩乔布不让他出门。“外面不安全，孩子。”他总是这样说。

艾瑞克起床时，提查拉正在厨房里泡麦片。听到艾瑞克开门的声音，他把麦片盒放回橱柜里的手顿了顿，问道：“你早餐吃麦片么？”

提查拉倒了两碗麦片，艾瑞克给自己的那碗加了满得快溢出来的牛奶。他们面对面地坐下，艾瑞克端起碗喝了一大口牛奶，瞥了一眼提查拉的腹部。

“你的……”“谢谢。”他们同时说道。提查拉搅拌着碗里的麦片，脸上的微笑带着些疲惫。“所以，谁接管了朱利安的债务？”他问道，“我猜我的工作还没做完。”

艾瑞克推了推眼镜，把一勺麦片送进嘴里。“如果我说，”他慢慢地说道，“我根本不在乎你的父亲欠了那个蠢货多少钱。你会离开么？”

“当然，艾瑞克。”提查拉抬起眼睛，“这是我们理应付出的代价，但这同时也是迫不得已。”

“好吧，”艾瑞克点了点头，“我。”

提查拉看着他。艾瑞克放下勺子，宣布道：“我接管了朱利安的债务。这意味着你接下来得为我工作了，是吗？”

提查拉的表情很平静，但他不自然地眨了眨眼睛。“是的，”他的语气称得上温顺，“斯蒂文斯先生。”

“哦提查拉，”艾瑞克遮着眼睛笑了起来，“这算什么？你的公事面具？省省吧，不如告诉我你能为我做些什么。”

“如你的哥哥所说，”提查拉慢条斯理地搅拌着麦片，他的眼神在推销自己时变得冷漠而疏离，“我年纪正轻，脑子灵光，身手也漂亮……”

“你知道我还在上学，提查拉。”

“你难道要我帮你写作业吗？”提查拉被逗乐了，“只要你想，艾瑞克。我的学历远比大家以为的要高。”

“而我也是个聪明的麻烦精，勉强应付得来自己的功课。”艾瑞克面不改色地自夸道。他向前倾了倾身子，故意压低了声音，他的嗓音也随之哑了下来：“但那不是朱利安这么喜欢你的全部原因，提查拉。我知道他是个混蛋，也知道他虐待你，但他确实喜欢你……就像喜欢一个宠物。”

提查拉慢慢地沉下了下巴。艾瑞克把自己的手覆盖到提查拉的手上，他特地用了些力气，但提查拉没有躲开。他歪了歪脑袋，轻声问道：“为什么，提查拉？”

提查拉看着他的手，抬起了头。他似笑非笑地望着艾瑞克，问道：“为什么不自己来找找？”

艾瑞克回以一个咧着嘴的笑容，猛地站了起来。

他确实自己去找了。他揽着提查拉的腰亲吻他，跌跌撞撞地挪到了卧室里。没人费心去关门，因为这里只有他们两个。艾瑞克甩开自己的上衣，一把抓住提查拉的T恤下摆，让他得以从领口里退出来。

他欺身把提查拉压在床上，微微偏着脑袋，近乎虔诚地再次吻上他的嘴唇。提查拉修长的手指按在他的侧脸和后颈上，随着他向下压的力度无意识地挪动着。艾瑞克逐渐地无法控制在血液里跳动着的冲动，他在亲吻的间隙中只舍得退开一毫，然后又迫不及待地重新侵入。艾瑞克用力地吮吸着提查拉的唇瓣，手掌覆在他的胸前，力道轻柔得像膜拜一件珍宝，又热情得像爱抚自己的情人。

艾瑞克能感觉到自己的小兄弟正慢慢地站起来，结结实实地顶着提查拉胯下的鼓包。他终于舍得放过提查拉，后者在自己的裤子被扒下来时条件反射地挣扎了一下，却立刻舒展开了身体，任由艾瑞克把自己剥光。

艾瑞克的动作倏地慢了下来，他往下爬了一些，在提查拉的小腹上印下一个吻，目光却一直往上挑着，始终注视着提查拉。“我不是我哥哥。”艾瑞克轻声说道，把两根手指插进提查拉的裤腰里，勾下了他的内裤，“我不会像他那样对待你的。”

提查拉的下腹为艾瑞克的这个浅吻抽紧了。他似乎是看了艾瑞克一眼，但他很快就闭上了眼睛，艾瑞克只听到他的一声轻叹。艾瑞克把他的内裤扯到膝盖上，松松地圈住他半勃的阴茎，一路向下抚摸。他的指尖抚过提查拉的茎身，陷进他的囊袋，然后猝不及防地探进了一处肉缝里。

艾瑞克睁大了眼睛。他有那么一会儿没有动，慢慢地抬起头，撞上了提查拉的目光。提查拉歪了歪头，说道：“现在你找到了。”

“天杀的，提查拉。”艾瑞克喃喃道，他试探性地伸了一个指节进去，缓缓地来回摩挲着那道肉缝。提查拉微微蹙起了眉毛，他收紧了抓着床单的手，沉默地放任艾瑞克探索自己的异样的器官。

艾瑞克的手指进得更深了，他在紧致而灼热的甬道里触碰到了一股热流。这副器官要比任何东西都好取悦，前戏已经让它开始诚实地流水了。“提查拉，”艾瑞克轻声说道，去捕捉提查拉发颤的目光，“怪不得我哥哥这么喜欢你。”

他重重地亲吻提查拉，用熟练得令人发指的手法逗弄他的阴蒂和穴口，直到他湿得一塌糊涂、几乎在艾瑞克的手下达到一次高潮。他在艾瑞克插进来时终于叫出了声，提查拉抓着艾瑞克的手臂，在不可避免的疼痛中强迫自己放松，挺起的后腰和床单之间形成了一个空隙，他在尽最大的努力缓解下体的痛楚。艾瑞克俯下身吻他，零零落落地吮吸着他的脖颈和胸膛，腾出一只手撸动他稍有萎靡的性器，用上了从未有过的耐心。

提查拉的阴道比他之前的床伴都要紧，他猜这是双性人不得不承受的代价。艾瑞克吻去他的眼泪，提查拉隔着泪水望着他，嘴唇微张着，断断续续地喘息——即使是这么慢的节奏也能让他疼成这样，艾瑞克不敢想提查拉都因朱利安的粗暴做派受过什么伤。

“现在没事了，”艾瑞克哑声说道，用指腹擦过提查拉的眼角，胯下一点点地往里挤，“朱利安已经不在了。”

提查拉在艾瑞克终于结束推进时长长地出了一口气，他不得不缓了一会儿，而艾瑞克也给了他这个机会，他随即收紧了缠在艾瑞克的腰后的腿，发出了无声的邀请。艾瑞克欣然接受，他握住提查拉的腰，慢慢地动作了起来。

事实上提查拉的疼痛并未消退，但快感也在同时飞快地累积了起来。他呻吟起来好似被掐住脖子的人，像是即将溺死在自己的感官里。艾瑞克不时地摩挲着他的阴蒂和冠状沟，偶尔勾起提查拉的一阵颤栗，让他在呻吟中逸出一声嘶哑的喉音。他很快就失去了好好地抓着床单的力气，赤裸裸的快感让他浑身发软，艾瑞克揽着他的腰，用最后几次挺动把他送上了高潮。

“艾瑞克！艾瑞克……”提查拉本就沙哑的嗓音立刻哑了下去，艾瑞克喘着粗气，赶在射精前拔了出来，快速地撸动着射在了提查拉的大腿上。他倒下去亲吻提查拉，两人在床上躺了好一会儿，然后提查拉扭过了头。

“我用他挡了枪。”提查拉说道，艾瑞克转过头，挑起了一边眉毛。“所以他的身上才有那么多枪眼。”

艾瑞克有好一会儿没有表情，只是注视着提查拉。提查拉不过是在陈述事实，他平静地看着艾瑞克，或许有些过于平静了，活像是在等待一场裁决。

艾瑞克转过身，揽着提查拉的后腰贴近他，把自己的脑袋埋进了他的肩颈里，发出一阵低沉的笑声。“他一定想不到自己的小绵羊会反咬自己一口，”他说道，灼热的呼吸喷在提查拉的胸口，“而你显然也不是什么小绵羊。”

他在提查拉的胸前抬起头。提查拉又用那种似笑非笑的神情看着他，不置可否。

END


End file.
